Los ojos negros
by Valsed
Summary: Una infancia que se mira feliz, en un mundo donde el dinero lo es todo, es posible?. Yaoi, UA. –Terminado–
1. Parte 1

**Los ojos negros.**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi

**Nota**: Pues como ahora no acepta los signo de interrogacion. Espero que se entienda, sino a ver como le hago para el siguiente capitulo.

««»»

««»»

Las llamas cubrían todo, el cansancio y el dolor apenas le permitían ver, su cuerpo cayo sin poder evitarlo, muy pequeño para comprender lo que pasaba, pero aun así comprendiendo que su vida cambiaba, sentía el calor acercándosele, lastimando su piel, un dolor en su corazón le indicaba que todo terminaría, pero... unos brazos lo sujetaron y lo cargaron, vio unos ojos negros verlo con dulzura, acariciando su frente, era un calor diferente, reconfortante.

No quería separarse, pero fue dejado en el piso, con vista a la cabaña que se incendiaba, pero eso no le importaba ahora, pues esos ojos negros se alejaban, dejándolo ahí, solo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

-ya me voy- dijo un niño de cabello verde y grandes ojos del mismo color; vestía con ropas desgastas que alguna vez fueron hermosas y elegantes, las cuales le habían sido regaladas.

Salió de prisa de la gastada cabaña. Sus palabras no tuvieron respuesta. El pequeño de 10 años, corría por los caminos de polvo y piedra, las plantas de los pastizales apenas cubrían los alrededores, las pequeñas cercas impedían el paso hacia ellas. Llego hasta una granja escondiéndose tras unas mazorcas. De la casa de madera, no salía ruido alguno, solo se escuchaba los gorgoteos de las gallinas, las pisadas de los perros...

-MIRA LO QUE HICISTE- se escucho el regaño desde su rincón, solo esperaba tal amenaza para saber que su espera seria corta -SAL DE AQUÍ- ahí estaba lo que esperaba, camino lejos de la casa, aun escondiéndose con las plantas. Un pequeño niño de cabello azul salió corriendo de la casa, llevaba ropas sencillas y practicas; ambos niños se encontraron.

-Horohoro- lo llamo el peliverde

-Hola Lyserg- contesto llegando ante él, ambos escondidos

-otra vez se enojo-

-si-

-y esta ves por que fue-

-pues es que bajo tambaleante y termino chocando con la mesa tirando el florero, y me hecho la culpa-

-mm, siempre termina desquitándose contigo-

El peliazul alzo los hombros en resignación -no importa, mientras no regañe a mi hermana, solo que ahora le tocara limpiar a ella- entrecerró sus ojos negros

-y... va a venir-

-si, no fue mucho lo que se ensucio-

-bien, mientras podemos adelantarnos-

-vamos- ambos chicos comenzaron a correr, llegando hasta un verde valle donde se dejaron caer para rodar por el pasto. Sus dulces risas comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar.

-Hermano, Lyserg- grito una chica de lacio cabello azul

-Pilika vente- llamo su hermano y pronto se unió al juego.

««»»

La hora de la comida llegaba y los niños tuvieron que despedirse por ese día, Lyserg entro a su cabaña, que ha simple vista parecía abandonada -ya llegue- fue su saludo y como siempre, no obtuvo respuesta, entro a la cocina y se dispuso a cocinar, poco después el lugar estaba lleno de un delicioso aroma.

Unos pasos se escucharon, un joven de cabello y ojos negros, sus ropas tan gastadas como las del niño, y su rostro mostrando mas edad de los que tenia, se sentó a la mesa.

-listo- dijo el niño colocando dos platos en la mesa, y sentándose en su silla. El joven de nombre Steve tomo la cuchara, le costaba mover los dedos, las cuales mostraban cicatrices de quemaduras.

-traes unos panes- fue todo lo que dijo el joven de 23 años. El peliverde estaba acostumbrado al poco interés que mostraba su compañero, a veces deseaba que se preocupara por él, o que por lo menos le dijera algunas palabras, un saludo. Pero no importaba, porque no estaba solo y por lo menos su situación era mejor que la de su amigo.

-ya me voy- dijo terminando de lavar los traste, el joven le hizo un cansado gesto de despedida. Y una vez mas comenzó a correr, esta vez tomando un camino distinto al de la mañana. Pronto sus pies lo llevaron hasta el pueblo, que ha esas horas estaba lleno de movimientos, en las calles podía distinguirse gran cantidad de gente, de distintas razas, de distintas clases sociales, hombre, mujeres, niños, perros, los siempre vistos caballos. Las carretas pasaban por las polvorientas calles levantando pequeñas nubes de humo. El aroma era igualmente de variado, combinando los dulces aromas de perfumes, deliciosos aromas a comida, hasta la de los animales.

Lyserg camino por una de las calles, hasta detenerse en un establecimiento que en ese momento estaba cerrado, rodeo el lugar entrando por la puerta lateral-

-buenas tardes, ya llegue- saludo el niño pasando directo, pues conocía bien el lugar.

-Hola Lyserg, listo para trabajar- pregunto una bella señora de cabello negro excesivamente esponjado, piel apiñonada, y que llevaba un llamativo vestido de gran escote.

-si, señorita Mavel, saludo respetuosamente con una leve inclinación

-eres todo un caballero- agrego otra bella chica de cabello lacio de color negro, su vestido igualmente provocador, pero en otro estilo

-Señorita Shug- logro decir, antes de ser acorralado por una tercera mujer

-Lyserg, te busca el patrón- ella de cabello rubio, piel ligeramente bronceada e igualmente bella.

-gracias Señorita Mage- Lyserg tomo un pasillo, que lo llevo a subir unos escalones -buenas tardes Price- saludo a su paso a un joven de cabello corto de color cobrizo, quien llevaba unos pantalones ajustados, y chaleco sin camisa, dejando ver su bien formado pecho.

-Lyserg- fue todo su saludo.

El ojiverde toco una puerta de madera a modo de permiso para poder de entrar. -Pasa- se escucho del otro lado. Y así lo hizo.

-buenas tardes Señor Winster- saludo a un señor de 46años, cabello castaño con algunos hilos blancos adornándola, abundante barba, ropa elegante, lentes cubriendo sus pequeños ojos grises, y de piel bronceada.

-Lyserg, quiero que te quedes hoy en la noche-

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron enormemente -pero señor, yo... usted- estaba nervioso

-si lo se, pero hoy vendrá un hombre importante y quiero ofrecerle un buen servicio-

-Señor, yo... no quiero-

-entiendo que no quieras, pero te pagare el doble por el tiempo que te quedes, Lyserg comenzó a pensarlo, sabia que necesitaba el dinero, sobre todo porque se acercaba el cumpleaños de Pilika y quería regalarle algo especial.

-e-esta bien-

El señor se levanto -no te preocupes las chicas y Price vigilaran para que no te pase nada- Lyserg movió la cabeza en aceptación -ahora ve a trabajar-

-si- se apresuro a salir. Llego al gran salón que contaba con un pequeño escenario, agarro rápido una escoba y comenzó a limpiarle el poco polvo acumulado desde la mañana, pues esa hora era cuando se hacia la limpieza profunda después de una noche de fiesta en la taberna: una mujer lo hacia, una que nunca antes había visto, pero sabia que era una mujer dejada, aunque eso no le importaba; pero era común que solo los mal intencionados rumores eran los que siempre llegaban. Terminado de barrer, bajo la gran cantidad de sillas, que se encontraban sobre las redondas mesa. Para luego pasar a acomodar las botellas de alcohol en la cantina y acercar las cajas a la cantina, era un trabajo pesado para un niño, pero no se quejaba.

««»»

Pronto el lugar estaba lleno de gente, Lyserg se escondía tras la barra, ayudando al cantinero a servir, quien le había enseñado a servir tragos; veía de reojo la gran cantidad de personas que se reunieron, entendió porque el Señor Winster le había pedido que lo ayudara. Las tres chicas junto a Price servían los tragos con rapidez

El alcohol, corría con rapidez, ya muchos tenían varios tragos encima, cuando un par de luces iluminaron el escenario, todos miraron con expectación. Una hermosa mujer, de cabello rojo, ojos verdes, vestido ceñido de color rojo, combinando bien con su cabello, apareció en el escenario, causando que muchos la vieran embelesado. La dama comenzó a cantar una bella melodía de amor trágico, sus movimientos hacían que su cuerpo se marcara mas tras la delgada tela.

La pelirroja salió del escenario y camino hasta una de las mesas, se detuvo frente a un Señor rubio con lentes, que la miraba embobado, ella lo tomo de la barbilla y lo miro con deseo. Lyserg entendió que ese hombre era la persona que esperaba su patrón

Después de la segunda canción, la cantante desapareció junto con el personaje, mucha gente empezó a salir dando ha entender que solo habían ido para ver el espectáculo. La noche ya estaba muy entrada, y Lyserg se moría del cansancio, pero debía quedarse, y es que a esa horas las chicas y Price atendían su segundo trabajo en la taberna. Así que tuvo que ponerse a atender las mesas. Pues el cantinero también estaba cansado.

Ah pesar de ser muy joven, entendía muchas cosas, y en cuestiones de la vida no era la excepción, sabia que hacia sus compañeros de trabajo, aunque no comprendiera bien el porque, pero no se dejaba sorprender.

Los pocos clientes que quedaban, ya estabas lo suficientemente alcoholizados como para no comprender que ahora eran atendidos por un niño, los extraños sonidos salían de sus bocas manteniendo una inútil conversación con sus compañeros era una de las tantas pruebas de su estado de lucidez.

Recogía unos vasos de una de las mesas, cuando fue jalado, provocando que los tirara rompiéndose de inmediato.

-pero miren que lindura- dijo un ebrio pegándose el pequeño cuerpo al suyo, Lyserg intentaba alejarse, mientras esquivaba el rostro para no oler ese repugnante olor que despedía

-déjeme- pidió asustado

-vamos pequeño- sus bruscas manos, recorrían con lujuria el inquieto cuerpecito

-NO- grito pidiendo con ello ayuda.

Josh, el cantinero escucho el grito y se apresuro a ayudar al peliverde -deje al niño- ordeno mientras lo zafaba del agarre

-vamos, vamos, por que otra razón estaría un niño aquí-

-el niño no es parte del servicio, así que mejor no se acerque-

-le pagare bien por él- Lyserg se escondió tras Josh

-sera mejor que se comporte o lo corro-

-ya, ya- el tipo se levanto, dejo unas monedas y salió del establecimiento.

-creo que tu turno termino Lyserg- hablo Winster que llegaba -ve a mi Oficina a descansar. Lyserg asintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra, y camino hasta el lugar mencionado, ambos hombres continuaron con el negocio.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Se levantaba del amplio sofá donde había pasado la noche, ahí acostumbraba a dormir cuando se quedaba a trabajar tan noche. Se froto los ojos, pues la luz del sol lo había despertado y había dormido pocas horas, pero se obligo a despertarse.

Salió de la oficina, no encontró a nadie, sospechando que seguirían dormidos, no paso por el salón, pero le llegaban ruidos, supuso que la mujer de la limpieza había llegado.

Corrió por el pueblo hasta llegar al almacén, trabajaba ahí un día a la semana por las mañanas, el día en el que llegaban nuevos productos de otros lados.

-Lyserg, llegas un poco tarde- regaño un hombre de cabello cano, sin barba, piel blanca, de que lleva mucho tiempo encerrado en su tienda.

-lo siento señor Walter, es que me quede dormido-

-no mientas niño- su voz sonaba dura -te quedaste a trabajar en la cantina- Lyserg agacho la cabeza al verse descubierto -te he dicho que es peligros-

-lo se, pero el señor Winster me lo pidió de favor, además que me va a pagar el doble-

-como sea, pero ten cuidado- a pesar de ser un hombre de duro carácter era muy comprensible -ayúdame a acomodar las cosas de las cajas-

-si señor-

««»»

Regresaba a su casa cansado, pero alegre -ya llegue, te traje tu pan- saludo al entrar dejando las bolsas en la mesa

-tengo hambre- fue lo que dijo sin importarle el hecho de que no hubiera llegado a casa en toda la noche

-perdona por no haberte hecho el desayuno- y es que sabia que él ni su propia comida era capaz de hacer, se la pasaba acostado en el sillón o salía de vez en cuando sin rumbo conocido, Lyserg nunca le preguntaba, y sabia que aunque le preguntara nunca le diría.

-mj- tomo uno de los panes de la bolsa.

Tal como todas las tardes, Lyserg regreso a la cantina, saludo a Mavel, Shug y Mage, no encontró a Price, de inmediato entro al salón.

-Lyserg- llamo el dueño -busca a Price, esta con Catherin, dile que venga-

-si señor- Lyserg salió del lugar, y corriendo entre la gente llego hasta la zona de residencias, donde se detuvo en una en particular, el blanco enrejado estaba abierto, y deteniéndose tras la puerta de Caoba toco. Price le abrió.

-Lyserg qué pasa-

-el señor Winster quiere verte-

-ah, pasa- sabia para que le hablaba

Al entrar al salón principal, distinguió a dos personas -buenas tardes saludo a la pelirroja, hizo una reverencia de saludo al joven que le acompañaba y desconocía.

-pequeño Lyserg deja te presento a mi hermano Travis- un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes y mirada seria, parecería de 21años

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lyserg-

-él ahora me ayudara con el trabajo- Lyserg miro extrañado a Price cuando pronuncio esa palabras, después volteo a ver al joven, que seguía con la mirada seria, para después ver a la dama.

-así es Lyserg, mi padre lo ha mandado- comento con tristeza, evitando ocultar el motivo de tal acción -y se pondrá a trabajar, primero como mesero- dijo con firmeza

Price la miro con seriedad, sabia que nadie desearía que un ser querido empezara con esa vida.

-Lyserg por cierto, tengo ropa nueva para ti y tu tío- le extendió unas cajas que estaba en uno de los sillones

-gracias señorita Catherin- el joven castaño había gruñido al escuchar el titulo hacia su hermana, los tres restantes lo miraron extrañados; la chica bajo el rostro avergonzada. Pero después se irguió, esa era su vida, y no se iba a dejar apesadumbrar -bueno, el patrón nos espera, vamos, los cuatro salieron de la casa.

««»»

Lyserg regreso a su casa antes del anochecer, llevaba consigo el dinero de su trabajo del día anterior y unos paquetes. Corría por las calles cuando vio a un hombre tambalearse por los pastizales, lo reconoció de inmediato como el padre de Horohoro, sabia lo que pasaría y temía por su amigo, pero era un niño, no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, corrió mas rápido, llegando a su casa, intentando olvidar esos tristes pensamientos.

Llego a su casa, corrió a la cocina y se puso a cenar, intentando ignorar lo visto. -Y ahora tu- pregunto el joven

-el papá de Horohoro otra vez esta borracho-

-mm, lastima- comento sin mucho interés aun sabiendo lo que pasaría. A Lyserg no le molesto ese tono de voz, acostumbrado a su forma de ser, así que prefirió ignorarlo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Estaba escondido tras las mazorcas, llevaba puesto las nuevas ropas que le regalaran, pues las otras ya estaban muy gastadas. Lyserg esperaba los gritos, pero no llegaban, decidió aventurarse, llegando hasta una de las ventanas, vio a Pilika y haciendo algunos ruiditos llamo su atención, la chica lo vio y se escabullo para encontrarse con él.

-cómo esta- se apresuro a preguntar el peliverde

-... estará bien-

-maldito- apretó sus puños -puedo verlo-

-pues...-

-vamos, prometo ser cuidadoso-

-esta bien- cambio de parecer esperando que su visita animara a su hermano.

Lyserg camino sigilosamente, hasta llegar al segundo piso, ahí escucho los ronquidos del papá de sus amigos, paso a la siguiente puerta y la abrió despacio.

En la cama se encontraba su amigo, tenia los ojos cerrados, su rostro mostraba moretones e hinchazones, el cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas sabanas.

-Horohoro- llamo esperando que estuviera despierto. El cuerpo en la cama se movió levemente, para luego girar la cabeza.

-Ly-yserg-

-Hola Horohoro, quería ver como estabas-

-Lyserg, por que- derramo varias lagrimas.

-Horo... yo... no se- le acaricio una de las mejillas dañadas.

-por que- deseaba saber del porque de tal tortura, su padre, su propio padre lo despreciaba, sacando en él todas sus frustraciones, dañándolo con golpes causando que su tierno corazón se lastimara, él quería a su padre como cualquier hijo, porque entonces su padre no podía hacer lo mismo.

Sus lagrimas salían con mas rapidez, Lyserg no sabia que hacer, él no tenia padres, por lo que no podía comprenderlo, pero le dolía verlo así.

Lo tomo en sus brazos teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo mas, y lo abrazo -vamos Horohoro, a Pilika no le gustaría verte así- entendía bien el cariño de su hermana, él los quería mucho y no quisiera perderlos, sabia que como hermanos su relación era mas estrecha.

-solo puedo agradecer que no le pegue a ella-

-Horo- dijo con tristeza, y ambos callaron dejando que el dolor y la tristeza fuera mas llevadera con el fluir de las lagrimas.

-Pilika la comida- se escucho un grito, sobresaltando a ambos chicos que se habían quedado dormidos.

-me tengo que ir- le dijo Lyserg acostándolo nuevamente en la cama

-si-. El peliverde abrió la puerta se asomo tomando precauciones para no ser visto, pero fue arrojado hacia atrás, Lyserg se quejo en el piso.

-qué haces aquí- pregunto con furia -estan intentando pervertir a mi hijo- Lyserg no entendía lo que le decía, pero era mirada llena de furia le atemorizaba, sabia que no le agradaba al señor.

-padre el ya se iba- intento calmar la furia

-tu- señalo al ojiverde -trabajas en la taberna, los que trabajan ahí son una basura, de seguro ya te vendiste-

-n-no señor, yo... yo-

-CALLA- le grito. Pilika había llegado ahí, miraba asustada todo -aléjate de mi familia degenerado, el que seas un niño no quita que seas un asco-

-Se-eñor-

-LÁRGATE- Lyserg al grito se levanto y corrió lejos de ahí -NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER- fue la ultima amenaza que escucho.

Llego hasta su casa cabizbajo, se inmediato se dispuso a cocinar para distraerse, pronto se tendría que ir a trabajar.

-ya sabias lo que pasaría, resígnate- le dijo el joven al verlo triste

-lo se, pero... son mis amigos-

-es su padre, en el fondo lo quiere-

-mm, tu crees-

-si- dijo de manera cortante para dar por terminada la conversación. Lyserg se quedo pensando, "podría alguien como él querer a alguien?" pensaba incrédulo.

En la taberna todos se habían dado cuenta de su tristeza, él les había contado lo que pasaba y sus palabras de apoyo era muy vagas, sabia que solo era un niño y que tal vez no entendía bien a los adultos, pero algo sabia, y es que no le gusta que personas que quiera sufrieran.

La tarde había pasado tranquila, el lugar ya había abierto, y Lyserg se disponía a salir, cuando vio entrar a alguien conocido, la curiosidad por saber que hacia ahí lo llevo a espiarlo.

En la barra estaba Price y Josh, lo vio hablar con ellos y después subir a la oficina de Winster, lo siguió y cuidando que no lo descubrieran pego el oído en la puerta para poder escuchar.

-se que recibe niños- escucho al hombre hablar

-no entiendo lo que quiere decir con esas palabras- agrego el dueño del local

-no se haga tiene a ese chiquillo trabajando aquí-

-si, Lyserg trabaja aquí, pero no como usted piensa, se que la gente ve la venta de placer como algo despreciable, pero no seriamos capaz de dañar a inocentes-

-cree que me creo el hecho de que ese niño no ha sido vendido-

-pues crea lo que quiera, pero usted esta equivocado- la voz había sonado con fuerza

-... no he venido a discutir sobre ese niño, vengo por otra cosa-

-ah que ha venido entonces-

-quiero ofrecerle algo, necesito dinero y es la única opción que me queda-

-deje de rodeos, dígame que quiere-

-le dare...-

-qué haces Lyserg- una voz a sus espaldas lo sobre salto impidiéndole seguir escuchando.

-Mage, me espantaste-

-claro que te espante pequeño si andabas espiando-

-yo no estaba espiando-

-aja, entonces...-

La puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a dos hombres furiosos -salga, salga inmediatamente de mi vista, no lo quiero volver a ver- gruñía Winster

-si no es usted habrá quien quiera-

-maldito, y usted se atreve a juzgarnos, es peor, nunca antes había escuchado tan abominación-

-me voy- dijo juntando la poca dignidad que le quedaba

El señor Winster inhalo aire con fuerza al perderlo de vista, al entrar de nuevo a su oficina vio a los dos espectadores.

-qué hacen ahí parados, a trabajar-

-Señor Winster- se atrevió a hablar

-dime Lyserg-

-ah que vino el Señor Usui-

-chico- coloco su mano en el hombro del chico -sus hijos son tus amigos, verdad- el chico asintió -los quieres-

-si, mucho-

-entonces cuídalos- Lyserg no entendió que quería decir con esa advertencia.

-por... por que dice eso, yo siempre los cuidaría- el mayor sonrío y entro cerrando la puerta y dejando al pequeño con muchas dudas.

-bueno, vamonos- la chica lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A 1: Para los que leen "Los grandes reinos" si lo voy a continuar, pero es que me quede sin ideas, pero nunca me ha gustado dejar las cosas inconclusas.

N/A 2: Este fic, no sera romantico, por lo menos en los primeros 5 capitulos, Sera como una introduccion.


	2. Parte 2

**Los ojos negros.**

««»»

**Xanae**: Ta raro? tu crees? que bieeeeeeeeeeeeen! y aun andabas despierta, como vaya avanzando la historia se iran resolviendo tus dudas.  
**Hytomi miwa**: Gracias por tu rr.  
**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**: No hay Shamanes en esta historia, es un UA.  
**Karenu-Kiyoto**: Gracias por turr. Eres muy lista niña.  
**Lady Girl**: Gracias por tu rr. Y sobre tu comentario, buaaa;; eres mala (y tu no?)  
**Alba-chan**: Gracias por tu rr. Y sobre las parejas aun no decido, por eso esta vez no especifique.  
**Lady-Amaltea**: Arigato por tu rr me alegran mucho recibirlas.

_**Nota**_: Pues como ahora no acepta los signo de interrogacion. Y aun no consigo como sustituirlos. Resulta que ahora tambien cambia los guiones. Espero que aun pueda entenderse.

««»»

««»»

Una semana había pasado desde la ultima vez que Lyserg vio a Horohoro, no quiso que pasara lo mismo de cuando entro a la habitación del peliazul. Iba todos los días y desde el transpatio le preguntaba a Pilika como estaba. Pero las palabras de su patrón rondaban en su mente, sobre todo cuando Pilika le había dicho que su padre se había estado comportando de manera extraña.

Este día era el cumpleaños de Pilika y el día en que Horohoro saldría de la casa ya recuperado. Cuando llegaba ocultándose como siempre, vio al Señor Usui salir de la casa con mucha prisa. Le alegro ya que así no tendría que ocultarse, una vez que se alejo montado en su caballo. Entro corriendo a la casa, por la puerta principal, algo que hacia solo cuando el señor no estaba.

Pilika, Horohoro-

Lyserg- salio la chica desde la cocina

Lyserg- Horo bajo las escaleras -amigo tanto sin verte-

igual digo-

y nuestro padre- pregunto con temor

acaba de salir, no te preocupes Pilika- contesto alegremente el ojiverde

que alivio-

por cierto te traigo un obsequio- saco una bolsa llena de dulces-

gracias Lyserg, solo espero que mi hermano no se los acabe-

hay Pilika son tus regalos no me los acabaría, te ayudaría a comértelos, ya viste cuanto nos trajo-

nos, aja, peo es verdad son muchos dulces, gracias Lyserg-

es que me fue bien trabajando, además...- de su bolsillo saco una cajita -...también te traje esto-

La chica la abrió y su cara se lleno de alegría

qué es- pregunto el ojinegro

Pilika saco un collar, el dije en forma de una estrella de tres picos dentro de un circulo, coronado en el centro por un girasol. -es hermoso Lyserg- le abrazo efusivamente -gracias-

solo es un detalle, además- sujeto el dije -una estrella de tres picos, tres amigos- volteo a ver a ambos hermanos

Lyserg-

además- volteo el dije -es único, el señor Walter me dijo que no iba a poder venderlo porque tiene esta imperfección en la parte trasera- dicha imperfección trazaba una perfecta A.

amistad-

si, siempre estaremos juntos, verdad-

siempre-

siempre, juntaron sus manos.

««»»

Después de un maravilloso día con sus amigos, Lyserg regreso al pueblo a cumplir con su trabajo, pero al llegar vio a Travis que parecía actuar de manera sospechosa, ocultándose de alguien, supuso que de su hermana y no le iba a dar importancia, hasta que vio que su vista se dirigía a la Oficina Postal, se quedo mirando la puerta del lugar intentando saber que veía, la puerta se abrió, de ahí vio salir a su Tío, pero en eso vio llegar al señor Usui amenazando con la vista a su tío, pero éste lo ignoro.

qué haces Travis- la curiosidad le gano

nada Lyserg- lo vio un momento -el patrón te espera- el chico lo vio un momento, haciéndole saber que no le creía -espero a alguien, ahora vete-

esta bien-

Al llegar fue recibido por Winster -Lyserg, no te va a gustar, pero tendré que pedirte que te quedes-

pero señor Winster, no quiero-

lo se Lyserg, pero este cliente es importante, vamos- le pidió

es que no me gusta que me toquen así-

a nadie, pero tu eres un chico valiente, si Lyserg-

si señor- asintió con resignación

vamos, ya sabes que te cuidaremos-

si-

El espectáculo se dio con la presentación de Catherin, esta vez su canción era una mas alegre, y Travis intentaba simular su disgusto, pasado el espectáculo, los meseros desaparecieron a excepción del castaño. Lyserg se sintió mas a gusto con su presencia.

Pero toda la seguridad desapareció cuando al pasar por unas mesas alguien le había tomado el trasero.

oiga- se quito el agarre con facilidad, pero al ver el rostro lleno de lujuria del tipo dio vuelta e intento correr con rapidez, pero no llego lejos.

ven acá chiquillo- sus brazos habían sido apresados con las del ebrio

suélteme- Travis se dio cuenta de eso y se apuro a llegar.

eh, tu me complacerás a mi- otro tipo sujeto a Travis por la cintura, pero este no se dejo amedrentar y le dio un codazo para después girar con rapidez y golpearlo en el rostro dejándolo en el piso inconsciente.

suelte al chico- ordeno a quien tenia sujeto a Lyserg.

esta bien, esta bien- obedeció con rapidez pues no deseaba terminar en el piso.

pague y márchese-

si, pero no te enojes- dejo varias monedas y se marcho

vaya no sabia que supieras pelear- comento Winster llegando

hn-

tal vez debas de ser guardaespaldas en ves de trabajar como los demás-

me gustaría mas-

pues no hay mas que decir, ahora pónganse a trabajar- Travis regreso con su trabajo -y tu Lyserg, quieres descansar-

no..., esta bien, seguiré trabajando-

así se dice chico, que esas cosas no te molesten-

««»»

Despertó con dificultad, se había ido a dormir muy tarde pero tenia que llegar a su casa ara preparar el desayuno de su tío. Cuando paso por el salón, escucho los ruidos que hacían al limpiarla, llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando ahí y nunca había visto a la mujer de la limpieza. Llevaba tiempo de sobra y decidió ir a asomarse.

La mujer tenia un amplio atuendo, un reboso en la cabeza cubriendo su cabello, y un paleacate en el rostro.

bu... bueno días- saludo nervioso

La mujer volteo a verlo, se quito el paleacate -buenas joven- era de piel oscura y ojos miel.

mi nombre es Lyserg- se presento educadamente.

yo soy Celie Mindett-

mucho gusto Celie- entro al salon -perdone que no me haya presentado antes, pero casi siempre ando de prisa, yo trabajo aquí por las tardes-

lo se, las patronas me han contado de usted-

patronas-

si las patronas Mavel, Magie y Shug-

ah las señoritas-

si ellas, también el patrón Price me habla de usted, es un jovencito muy querido-

Lyserg se sonrojo -agradezco eso- ya estaban ambos cerca -quiere que la ayude-

no, no, no me querrá quitar mi trabajo, verdad-

no claro que no- se le quedo mirando un rato al rostro

pasa algo- pregunto extrañada Celie

bueno, yo...- bajo la mirada, apenado por las preguntas que se hacia en sus pensamientos -quiero decirle algo, pero... temo que se enoje-

pregúnteme y después le diré si es motivo de enojo- le sonrío

esta bien- tomo aire -usted vive también aquí- sabiendo de ante mano que todos los que vivían ahí vendían pasión.

Celie lo miro confundida y después comenzó a carcajearse -es una pregunta atrevida, pero no me enoja, no yo vivo al este del pueblo, ahí esta mi casa-

me encantaría conocerla-

eres un chico muy atrevido, como todos en este lugar-

oh no es por eso, es que como no puedo estar aquí en las mañanas, quisiera tratarla mas, es usted muy agradable-

tu también eres muy agradable-

oh... se me hizo tarde, me tengo que ir, espero verla pronto-

bueno, sabes donde trabajo- rió otra vez

tiene razón, hasta pronto-

adiós pequeño-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Terminaba su trabajo en el almacén y se disponía ir a su casa, cuando vio al señor Usui ir camino a la zona residencial. Decidió seguirlo, pasaron varias casa, hasta que el mayor entro en una de ellas, Lyserg sabia quien vivía ahí, había escuchado que la Señora que habitaba ahí, era una de las mas ricas, y hacia prestamos donde ella siempre ganaba, amasando mas dinero.

Lyserg se preguntaba que haría el señor Usui ahí, sabia que su granja le daba buena entrada de dinero, nunca había escuchado que les faltara algo económicamente. Se alejo de ahí dispuesto a ir al siguiente día con sus amigos, a preguntarles lo que pasaba.

««»»

Al día siguiente al llegar a la casa de sus amigos, vio al señor Usui cegando, se acercaba otoño y sabia que pronto su escondite desaparecería. Cuidando de no ser visto, entro a la casa.

Lyserg- saludaron ambos hermanos

Hola chicos-

ten cuidado, que nuestro papá esta aquí- advirtió Horo

lo se, lo vi trabajando-

lo que me recuerda, me ordeno que lo ayudara, así que no creo poder ir con ustedes-

yo tampoco podré salir, papá quiere que limpie toda la casa para hoy-

se ha vuelto muy exigente-

bueno, por lo menos... no me golpea-

Horo-

por cierto- cambio la conversación el peliverde -sabes por que tu papá ha ido con la Señora Hant la empeñadora-

Ambos chicos se vieron entre si -no lo sabemos, la granja esta dando buen dinero, no sabemos porque haya ido con ella-

ah, varias cosas que eran de los abuelos han desaparecido- exclamo la chica al darse cuenta de la relación.

esta vendiendo las cosas de los abuelos, solo espero que no se atreva a tocar las cosas de mamí

otra cosa que no les dije, y es que... hace tiempo tu padre fue a ver al señor Winster para ofrecerle un trato, pero no supe de que-

qué crees que planee papá Horohoro-

no lo se, pero no me gusta-

NIÑO APÚRATE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA- se escucho el grito muy cerca.

sera mejor que vaya antes de que venga- no llego muy lejos pues el mayor entro a la casa, enojado.

Lyserg no sabia que hacer, y sintió temor al ver que el señor dirigía su mirada hacia él, pero del temor paso a la extrañeza cuando lo vio sonreírle.

apúrate- le ordeno a Horo

s-si padre-

ti niña ponte a trabajar-

si padre-

Volteo a ver nuevamente a Lyserg -hoy no podrán salir a jugar, tienes muchas cosas que hacer, vete-

s-si señor- se apresuro a salir

padre- pregunto confundido el pelizaul

ponte a trabajar-

si-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Estaba trabajando en la taberna, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. -esta cerrado, venga mas tarde- dijo sin ver al recién llegado, pero escucho que unos pasos se acercaban, así que decidió a ver quien era el intruso.

Se sorprendió al reconocer al cliente importante que atendía su jefe -chiquillo dime donde esta Winster-

él esta en su oficina, subiendo por esas escaleras- le dijo señalándoselas.

yo soy Marco Manndret y tu quien eres-

soy Lyserg, limpio el lugar-

Lyserg que-

ah, no tengo apellido-

eres huérfano-

si, vivo solo con mi tío-

entonces deberías tener un apellido-

Lyserg alzo los hombros -no lo se-

mm- se acerco al joven mirándolo profundamente, haciendo que éste se incomodara -haces otra cosa a parte de limpiar-

a veces ayudo en la cantina o sirvo mesas cuando el señor Winster me lo pide-

vaya- le acaricio la mejilla, llevando a Lyserg a retroceder. -mm- se alejo rumbo a la oficina. Lyserg suspiro relajándose.

ese tipo es de cuidado- escucho a alguien de la entrada de servicio

Travis-

ten cuidado con él-

no me gusta que la gente me vea así- bajo la mirada

te gustaría aprender a pelear-

eh?... claro, me enseñaras-

si, pero no hoy, seguro que el patrón te pide que te quedes esta noche-

si, yo también creo eso-

««»»

Amanecía, después de una pesada noche, y como siempre no falto quien se sobrepasara. Bajo directo al salón para saludar a Celie. Pero al bajar fue interceptado.

señor Manndret, qué hace despierto tan temprano-

bueno, fue una buena noche, pero hoy tuve ganas de caminar un momento- con rapidos movimientos acorralo al peliverde contra la pared. -y tu que haces despierto tan temprano-

Lyserg estaba nervioso, pero intentaba controlarse -tengo que irme a mi casa-

ah, con que a tu casa, pues donde pasaste la noche-

yo... yo pase la noche en la oficina-

vaya, que conveniente-

qué... qué quieres decir con eso-

vamos niño, no te gustaría conseguir mucho dinero en una sola noche- le sujeto el rostro con ambas mano.

no déjeme- intento soltarse, pero el otro era mas fuerte. Vio con como su rostro se acercaba, el temor lo invadía y no atinaba a moverse. Sintió un roce en sus labios, que se había cerrado con fuerzas.

Lyserg- una vos de mujer sonó preocupada, ambos voltearon a ver quien era.

El peliverde aprovecho para escaparse -Celine- se acerco a ella.

señor, no debería estar aquí-

no- se alejo sin decir mas.

gracias Celie-

de nada pequeño Lyserg- sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura -hay pequeño, este es un lugar adecuado par usted, es usted un niño muy lindo, cualquiera haría lo mismo que ese sujeto, debería buscar otro trabajo-

no hay otro trabajo, no hay muchos que quieran aceptar a un huérfano-

pobre, se lo que sientes, hay personas que se creen mejores que otras- Lyserg la soltó

gracias otra vez-

hay pequeño, mm recuerdo que me dijiste que un día irías a mi casa, cuando serí

ah, pues, tengo la mañana libre, después de ir a mi casa y desayunar, vuelvo y nos vamos-

que alegría me das, así conocerás a mi hijo, tiene tu edad y es muy alegre, estoy orgullosa de él-

será un placer conocerlo-

««»»

Después de haber desayunado, paso rápidamente a ver a sus amigos, que aunque el señor Usui parecía ya no molestarle su presencia, aun le tenia miedo y evitaba encontrarlo. Llego a la taberna, teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse a señor Manndret encontró a Celie, y ambos caminaron, hasta la zona pobre donde vivía ella. Entraron a una pequeña casa.

hijo, ya llegue- aviso la dama

Mamí un chico de piel oscura, cabello oscuro ondulado.

hijo, mira te quiero presentar Lyserg, Lyserg él es mi hijo Chocolove-

mucho gusto-

Hola mano-

eh- desconocía las expresiones

es nuestra forma de saludar, de donde somos hablamos diferente-

ah, Hola mano-

eso es chico- agrego el chico moreno.

Pasaron un rato agradable, hasta que Lyserg tuvo que irse a trabajar.

««»» ««»» ««»»

El tiempo paso, Lyserg agradeció no volverse encontrar a Manndret. Chocolove fue presentado a los hermanos Usui, aunque ellos seguían sin tener mucho tiempo para divertirse, además que las cosas de sus abuelos continuaban desapareciendo.

Regresaba de la casa Mindett, cuando volvió a ver al señor Usui, había sido sacado de la casa de la señora Hant, esta rogando por algo, supuso que por dinero, se veía desesperado, pero la señora Hant no se dejaba convencer.

««»»

Lyserg llego a su trabajo, pensando en lo ocurrido, pues si el señor Usui se había rebajado a rogar es porque necesitaba desesperadamente el dinero.

Lyserg qué te preocupa- le pregunto Winster

señor, yo bueno, es que...-

vamos chico dime, qué no confías en mi-

si confío- sus piro -bueno es que vi al señor Usui con la hipotecaria y bueno...-

ven chico- lo condujo hasta su oficina -hay algo que debes saber-

si, ambos se sentaron en las sillas.

el señor Usui es un apostador-

ah-

y tiene hipotecada la granja, y por lo visto se le ha acabado el tiempo-

oh no, pobres de Horohoro y Pilika-

vamos Lyserg, no te desanimes, será un jugador Usui pero ama esa granja, el ultimo recuerdo de su esposa, desgraciadamente hará lo imposible para recuperarla-

eh, qué quiere decir con eso-

Lyserg- pronuncio no queriendo continuar, pero sabiendo que debería preparar al chico por lo que llegara a pasar -recordaras que Usui vino el otro día- Lyserg asintió. -pues él vino a proponerme un trato descabellado para un padre-

qué trato-

me pidió una gran cantidad de dinero y él me entregaría a su hija, además me dijo que sino era yo, seria otro-

Lyserg negaba esas palabras temía al hombre, su agresividad, le desagradaba su falta de cariño hacia sus propios hijos, pero nunca creyó escuchar tal atrocidad, vender a su hija... a Pilika, su amiga.

Corría, corría lo mas que podías sus piernas, sus pulmones le pedían descanso, pero él no podía detenerse... no quería a lo lejos se podía divisar la granja, faltaba poco. Se detuvo jadeante en la entrada, una vez recuperado el suficiente aire entro.

Pilika- llamo buscándola desesperado -Pilika- esperando que lo escuchado fuera mentira -Pilika- que no fuera tarde.

qué pasa Lyserg-

aquí estas- la barazo

qué pasa- pregunto el hermano entrando por la otra entrada

Horohoro, yo...- no sabia si decirles, era su padre de quien tenia que hablar, como decirles, seria capaz?.

qué pasa Lyserg, te vez muy nervioso- pregunto confundida Pilika sujetada por los hombros por el peliverde.

es que... lo que pasa es... que...-

La puerta se abrió -mm, tu- dijo con desprecio

papí mencionaron sus hijos al verlo borracho y golpeado

traeme una cervezas- ordeno sin mas consideración

n-no hay padre- dijo con voz temblorosa

cómo que no hay-

tu- señalo a su hijo -ve a conseguir-

n-no te-engo... dinero-

El señor rumio como intentando pensar -maldición, aquí todo tengo que hacer yo- se acerco a su hijo y sin mediar fuerza lo golpeo con el puño lanzándolo al piso, el pelizaul tardo en recuperarse, Pilika fue a auxiliarlo.

deténgase- Lyserg se puso en medio

ja, un chiquillo me dirá que hacer, y mas uno que no vale nada-

no me importa lo que diga, no lastime mas a Horohoro-

yo hago lo que quiero- iba a golpear al peliverde, cuando se detuvo y dibujo una sonrisa maligna, pero después negó sus pensamientos con la cabeza -hijo ven- pidió tranquilamente.

El chico se levantaba trabajosamente -si padre, apenas se acerco, recibió un golpe en el estomago.

esto es para que le digan a su amigo que no se entrometa en lo que no le importa-

Lyserg, mejor vete- pidió Pilika llena de miedo y preocupada por su hermano, que se mantenía doblado con los brazos en el estomago, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

Lyserg dudo, pero comprendía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos, así que se fue; ya no tenia dudas sobre lo escuchado por su patrón, pero sabia que no serviría de mucho decirle a sus amigos, pero buscaría la manera de evitar que Pilika fuera vendida.

««»»

Había dormido mal, entre tantas preocupaciones, era solo un niño, que podía hacer en un mundo de adultos. Estaba en su catre, pensando en lo sucedido, no podía ver a sus amigos, porque no quería ser causante de que golpearan a Horo, tampoco había tenido ganas de ver a Chocolove, como iría divertirse, sabiendo que sus amigos estaban en problemas.

Caminaba pensativo mientras se dirigía al pueblo, su tío le había dicho que no se metiera en problemas ajenos, pero Horohoro y Pilika son sus mejores amigos, como abandonarlos.

Llego a la taberna cabizbajo, todos sabían ya lo que planeaba el señor Usui, y comprendían a Lyserg, estaba barriendo tan distraído que no se percato que habían abierto la puerta.

buenas tardes- Lyserg se sobre salto, ya era demasiado para un niño -perdona si te asuste- dijo con voz dulce

no se...- cayo al ver al visitante, un joven rubio, rasgos finos, ojos aqua, piel blanca, vestido elegantemente de blanco, la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas causando el efecto de una aura blanca alrededor del recién llegado.

estas bien- pregunto al ver que el chico no se movía

ah?... un ángel- murmuro

eh? Qué dijiste- se acerco a las sombras, perdiendo el efecto luminoso

si, si- se dio cuenta que solo había sido su imaginación

me alegra- el rubio volteo a ver para todos lados -es un lindo lugar-

gra-acias, gracias- decía nervioso

Le sonrío -cómo te llamas-

Lyserg-

Hola Lyserg, yo soy Quentin Winner- le extendió la mano

mucho gusto- se estaba relajando, se sentía a gusto estando con él

crees que podrías hacerme un favor-

claro-

busco a un joven y me dijeron que lo encontraría aquí-

dígame su nombre tal vez lo conozco, aquí viene mucha gente-

me imagino- agrego al saber el porque iba tanta gente a ese lugar -bueno su nombre es Travis Barton-

si lo conozco, trabaja aquí...-

aquí- pregunto sobre saltado

si, como mesero y guarda espaldas, el me ha estado enseñando a defenderme-

me imagino que trabajar en un lugar así, uno debe aprender a defenderse-

si, aquí solo puede trabajar gente valiente-

ya lo creo- le despeino en un gesto de cariño pero me podías decir donde encontrarlo-

si ahorita a de estar con su hermana, pero si espera un poco no tarda en llegar, la taberna abrirá pronto- Lyserg escucho que la puerta de servicio era abierta -creo que ya llego, sígame-

gracias- ambos caminaron a la parte trasera del establecimiento, y como había dicho Tavis llegaba con su hermana, estaban presentes también, las chicas, Price y el señor Winster.

Travis te buscan- hablo para ser atendido, el castaño volteo a ver al chico y vio al joven a su lado.

Quentin- dijo con sorpresa

he venido a buscarte Travis-

pero... pero- se le acerco unos paso -tu padre, él...-

no me importa lo que diga mi padre-

Travis bajo la mirada -lo siento-

qué quieres decir-

tuve miedo y por eso te deje-

Travis- se le acerco tomando sus hombros -no permitiré que mi padre te dañe, a ti o a tu familia, se lo que amenazo a tus padres, pero él ya no puede hacer nada- el castaño lo miro confundido -ya esta viejo, ya ahora soy quien ordena, sabes lo que significa-

que ahora eres un millonario y yo un muerto de hambre-

Travis- regaño -nunca me importo eso, lo sabes bien... y mira, he venido hasta acá a buscarte- lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en el pecho -Travis te amor, no quiero volver a perderte-

yo también te amo Quentin, perdona por haber huido-

Nego antes de alzar la cabeza -protegías a tu familia, no tengo nada que perdonarte- ambos sonrieron y se besaron.

viva, viva- gritaban las chicas ante el conmovedor espectáculo.

hay hermano, me alegro por ti-

miren que espectáculo le dan a los niños- dijo Price tomando a Lyserg- vamos a u trabajo-

Price no seas malo-

nada, nada-

felicidades chico- dijo Winster

gracias, gracias a todos- menciono Travis, con el rubio aun en sus brazos quien tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, no se había dado cuenta de las personas presentes.

pero miren, que lindo- dijo Shug acercándose a Quentin -parece un querubín-

gra-acias- sus mejillas se tornaron mas rojas.

que linda pareja, esto hay que celebrarlo- comento Mavel recibiendo el apoyo de todas

pues esta noche abra fiesta- confirmo el patrón.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Si son tan amables, rr please.


	3. Parte 3

**Los ojos negros.**

««»»

**Alejamoto Diethel**: Gracias por tu rr y espero que este capitulo te aclare algunas dudas.  
**Hitomy miwa akimoto**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente animan.  
**Lady-Amaltea**: Pues se te imaginaste bien :D Y cuanto a lo de Chocolove, tengo que reconcoerlo, no se caracterizar bien su parte, pero eso si me agrada bastante.  
**Xanae**: Gracias por tu rr, y sobre todo por ser mi Beta.  
**Alba-chan**: Gracias por tu rr. Y se podia decir que es un x-over con los chicos Gundam, pero ya era caro pagar los credito de SK como para hacerlo tambien con los de GW, asi que les cambie le nombre. (que chiste tan malo ��)

««»»

««»»

Lyserg se incorporaba del sofá de la oficina, se había quedado esa noche por lo de la celebración; estaba tan alegre que había olvidado los problemas por lo que pasaba sus amigos, llego al salón saludando a Celie y platico un rato con ella, para después ir a su casa; pero cuando iba a entrar, escucho a lo lejos unos gritos, los cuales reconoció de inmediato.

Corrió hasta aproximarse, vio al señor Usui llevando a rastras a Pilika, quien intentaba zafarse. Lyserg temió lo peor, pero no entendía donde estaba Horohoro y entro a la casa preocupado de que tal vez hubiera sido golpeado.

Llego a la habitación de su amigo -Horohoro- llamo tocando -Horohoro-

Lyserg- se escucho apenas audibles.

estas bien?- intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave

Pilika... ayuda a Pilika-

pero tu, estas bien?-

lo estaré, por favor Lyserg ayuda a Pilika, mi padre va a venderla-

qué?- no espero respuesta corrió hasta alcanzarlos cuando ellos entraban al pueblo. No sabia que hacer, no podía llegar como si nada, los vio detenerse frente a la posada, un hombre viejo con mirada fría se les acerco, Lyserg buscaba la manera de aproximarse sin ser visto, la chica seguía intentando zafarse. Ambos adultos se pusieron a platicar, una carreta se acerco.

Ya no había tiempo, Lyserg salió de su escondite mientras Pilika mordía la mano que la sujetaba, liberándola. El chico la alcanzo y la tomo llevándosela por entre la gente, buscando la manera de escaparse y esperando que no los vieran, se escondieron en un callejón, no sabían si los seguían aun lo habían logrado perderlos.

mi papá...- dijo la chica entre llanto

lo se, es lo que les quise decir la otra vez-

Lyserg por que?- el chico no sabia que contestar, como saber porque un padre puede llegar a ser tan cruel, dañando a lo que debería ser tan preciado para él. Le abrazo intentando reconfortarla. -qué hacemos?-

por lo mientras buscar un lugar para esconderte-

si... pero dónde?-

Dónde? Dónde esconderse si no tienen lugar a donde ir? -ya se- Lyserg jalo nuevamente a la chica llevándola por la zona pobre, sabia que su casa seria obvia al igual que la taberna, pues los niños Usui conocían a poca gente. La casa de Catherin no era buen lugar, pues también muchos la conocían.

Celie- llamo impaciente a la entrada -Celie-

La puerta se abrió, Lyserg aprovecho para entrar y cerrarla tras de él -qué pasa chico?-

tienes que ayudarnos-

claro, pero dime que pasa-

es que... es que- Pilika comenzó a llorar, Chocolove se hizo presente

qué pasa Pilika?- corrió a abrazarla

su padre quiere venderla- dijo Lyserg rápidamente, pues le era difícil decirlo -y la traje aquí porque no se me ocurrió otro lugar para esconderla-

hay mi pequeña- le limpio las lagrimas con su pañuelo

no queremos molestarla, pero tengo mucho miedo-

no te preocupes mi pequeña, confía en nosotros para ayudarte-

gracias-

y tu pequeño será mejor que te hagas presente o sospecharan de ti-

esta bien, iré a la taberna-

««»»

Lyserg iba cabizbajo, preocupado por lo que pasaría ahora, cuando fue sujeto rápidamente por el cuello de la camisa.

maldito niño, donde esta mi hija?- lo sacudía con fuerza

Lyserg estaba asustado, pero sabia que no debía dejarse intimidar -suélteme-

habla ya maldito mocoso-

suélteme- la gente empezaba a juntarse

suéltelo- ordeno Travis que aparecía a tras de Lyserg junto con Quentin

no te metas- el castaño le dio un fuerte golpe al señor, soltando a Lyserg, Quentin lo ayudo a levantarse y alejarse.

bastardo- gruño el mayor

no se acerque a Lyserg-

qué pasa Usui?- pregunto el viejo con quien se encontrara, venia acompañado de otros dos.

nada que no pueda resolver- fijo su mirada en el peliverde -dónde esta Pilika?-

Lyserg no contestaba -ya le dije que no lo moleste- advirtió Travis

no- dijo con cinismo, sabiendo Usui que ahora él tenia la ventaja. -podemos vencerte, somos mas que tu así que no intervengas-

él no esta solo- aparecieron Winster, Price y Josh, las chicas veían desde la ventana

Usui se preocupo, aunque la situación se miraba pareja, todos conocían de las habilidades de pelea de ellos. -solo quiero a mi hija de vuelta y ese chico la tiene, la secuestro-

no es verdad- dijo Lyserg con fuerza

calla niño, ya veremos que dice el Alguacil-

ya estoy aquí y quiero saber que pasa- un hombre de cabello azul a los hombros, ojos igualmente azules, con un par de revólveres en su cinto, acompañado de dos hombres igualmente armados, apareció entre la multitud.

Alguacil, mi hija se ha desaparecido y ese niño es responsable-

me dicen que usted trajo a su hija rastras- comento el pelizaul, pues le habían llego algunos rumores en el camino.

es mi hija puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella- los que escucharon no pudieron evitar sentir indignación con esas palabras -ahora la quiero devuelta y ese niño la tiene-

yo... yo-

habla niño, o dime que hacías aquí, no entras a trabajar a esta hora-

yo...-

estaba conmigo- dijo el señor Walter haciéndose paso para llegar al centro del escándalo -me ayudaba a acomodar paquetes, recién termino por eso regresaba-

qué dice a eso, tal vez su hija se escapo porque no quería hacer lo que usted quería obligarla a hacer- comento Winster

Usui lo miro amenazante, sabiendo a que se refería, y después se alejo de ahí seguido por los otros tres.

ya todo acabo, dispérsense- ordeno el alguacil, para después regresar la vista al chico -sera mejor que no te metas en líos chico-

esta bien alguacil-

vamos, entremos- pidió Quentin, sujetando aun al chico, que estaba asustado.

los veo después- dijo Walter

gracias por la ayuda Frank- agradeció Winster a su amigo

de nada Henry, era lo correcto-, se alejo.

Dentro -estas bien? pregunto el mayor a Lyserg

si, si-

sube a la oficina a descansar, tantas emociones te han de haber cansado-

Lyserg asintió e iba a caminar cuando -Horohoro-

qué pasa con él?-

Bajo la mirada -esta herido, y Pilika ya no esta para ayudarlo- alzo la mirada dispuesto a irse -tengo que ayudarlo-

espera- lo detuvo Price -si te ve Usui terminara con lo que empezó-

pero no puedo dejarlo-

mm, lo mas seguro es que Usui se quede bebiendo en la posada, así que no creo que haya peligro- comento el patrón

bien yo iré con él- dijo Travis

yo también los acompaño, conozco algo de medicina- le dijo Quentin a Travis

Tal y como lo suponían el señor Usui se quedo bebiendo en la posada, aunque algunos lo vieron después salir e irse a meter a la secreta, pero por todos conocida, casa de apuestas.

Lyserg entro a la casa y se apresuro a llegar al cuarto de su amigo, al intentar abrirla recordó que esta estaba cerrada. -ahora que hacemos?- pregunto a los dos jóvenes que lo seguían.

mm, deja intento abrirla- dijo el moreno, golpeando la puerta, esperando que las bisagras estuvieran tan débiles como aparentaban, aunque el marco de la puerta fue el primero en caer.

Al entrar vieron como el niño se encontraba tirado en el piso, aparentemente intentaba llegar a la puerta. Travis lo cargo y lo acostó en la cama, había sido muy duro ver a un pequeño en ese estado, su cuerpo lleno de moretones, parte de su ropa manchada de sangre, su piel había tomado un tono pálido, a excepciones de donde se empezaban a notar los golpes, tomando un tono púrpura.

Quentin se apresuro a revisarlo, tranquilizándole el hecho de que Horo estuviera inconsciente por el cansancio. Las heridas fueron sanadas y los golpes desinflamados. Lyserg se había mantenido cerca de su amigo, esperando que despertara y decirle que Pilika estaba a salvo evitando así pensar que estaba herido, nunca lo habían maltratado de esa forma, pero una herida o un golpe siempre le dolía, no quería pensar en que sentiría Horo ante tanta agresividad.

despertara pronto?- pregunto manteniendo su vista en el peliazul

si, en cuanto descanse- le contesto el rubio

estara bien?-

claro que si-, coloco una mano en la cabellera verde en gesto cariñoso -vamos afuera para que duerma tranquilo-

si- el cuarto se quedo solo con su ocupante.

No paso mucho cuando Lyserg escucho ruidos, se apresuro a llegar a lado de su amigo quien intentaba levantarse, Lyserg lo llevo a acostarse nuevamente.

Horohoro debes permanecer acostado-

pero Pilika

esta bien, logre esconderla. Esta en la casa de Chocolove, Celie nos ayudara-

Horohoro le sonrío -que bien que se encuentra a salvo-

Le admiraba que quisiera tanto a su hermana, por ella siempre le sonreía para no preocuparla, sin importarle su propio dolor.

cómo esta el chico?- pregunto Quentin entrando

esta mejor- le vio llegar, para después voltear a ver al peliazul -él es el joven Quentin, te curo tus heridas- se le acerco -es el novio de Travis, el chico de la taberna, ellos se quieren mucho-

Lyserg- le reclamo -no seas indiscreto-

ey, ey no molesten a Quentin- Travis lo abrazo cruzando sus brazos desde sus hombros

ves? Te lo dije, se quieren mucho-

y cómo estas chico?-

bien, es la primera vez que me vienes a visitar, siempre tengo que ser yo el que va-

vaya, yo preocupándome por él y lo único que recibo es un regaño-, todos comenzaron a reírse. El tiempo paso alegre, y los tres visitantes tuvieron que irse.

««»»

El luz del ocaso iluminaba su camino a casa, iba tranquilo, pues antes de regresar había pasado a ver a Pilika y ella se encontraba feliz sabiendo que su hermano estaba bien, y cómoda en esa casa donde la trataban bien, Chocolove siempre la hacia reír.

Aun le preocupaba lo que fuera hacer el papá de ellos, pero por lo menos había podido ayudar a su amiga, y esperaba que no intentara nada contra Horohoro.

a ti te quería ver- volteo a ver esperando que no fuera quien temía.

S-señor- dijo nervioso, se notaba ebrio.

maldito mocoso- se apresuro a alcanzarlo, intento sujetarlo, pero Lyserg se escabullo -dónde esta Pilika?-

no-

devuélvemela ella me dará mucho dinero-

NO-

si no es ella será Horohoro, no caeré en tu truco de nuevo-

por que le hace eso a sus hijos?-

eso no te incumbe mocoso-

son mi amigos-

muy amigos y los alejas de su familia, pero que va a saber un huérfano como tu que se la vive en una taberna- Lyserg no sabia que contestar le dolían esas palabras, era un huérfano pero no quería ver a sus amigos sufrir, eso es malo?.

no quiero que los lastime- sus ojos se humedecían

mira niño, necesito dinero y ellos me lo darán-

para que quiere dinero, apostar es mas valioso que sus hijos?-

no te incumbe para que quiero dinero, pero... si te interesa ayudar a tus amigos- dibujo una mueca en su rostro, haciendo que Lyserg se estremeciera -haremos un trato, ayúdame a conseguir dinero y a ellos no les pasara nada-

dinero?-

si, te parece, así conseguiremos lo que queremos, yo dinero y tú a tus amigos-

Lyserg penso en lo dicho, no le seria difícil juntan dinero, ya tenia bastante ahorrado, sabia que no tenia que preocuparse por la ropa pues Catherin y las chicas le regalaban, el señor Walter siempre se acordaba de él cuando cambiaba mercancías, regalándole dulces o comida. Además podía quedarse a trabajar en las noches en la taberna, aprendería a tratar a esas personas que querían tocarlo. -esta bien-

eres realmente un buen chico- se alejo dejándolo pensativo.

Siguió su camino, su casa ya se veía, la esfera roja en que se había convertido el sol no le permitía ver con claridad, pero pudo ver a su tío en el cobertizo. Continuo su camino.

no deberías hacer tratos con tipos como él- Lyserg lo vio un momento.

no tenia de otra-

Suspiro -bueno, hazme la cena, que creo que será la ultima que hagas-

emj, si-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Llego a tiempo al almacén, de inmediato se puso a trabajar, ahora tenia que echarle mas ganas si quería conseguir el dinero.

Señor Walter- lo llamo una vez que termino su trabajo

qué quieres?- le pregunto con esa seriedad de siempre

no le agradecí por ayudarme ayer-

mj, no importa-

pero de todos modos gracias-

si, si como sea- continuo con su trabajo

Señor Walter-

ahora que quieres?- pregunto fastidiado por la interrupción

no quiere que le ayude con otros trabajos, podría venir todas la mañanas-

para que, no te alcanza para tus dulces, sabes que te puedes quedar con los que se quedan-

no es eso señor Walter-

no, entonces?-

solo quiero mas dinero, por favor, yo quiero trabajar-

no, además ya es hora de que entres a la escuela te has atrasado-

pero yo nunca he ido a la escuela-

cómo?- pregunto sorprendido

pues la escuela es en las tardes y yo trabajo en la taberna, recuerda?-

Henry lo sabe?-

mm, trabajo para él-

tonto, qué si sabe que no vas a la escuela?-

no lo se, nunca me ha preguntado-

mmm, y tu tío?-

él si sabe que no voy-

qué dice de todo eso?-

él dice que haga lo que quiera mientras no me meta en problemas-

hn-

me dará el trabajo?-

no hasta que me digas para que quieres el dinero-

pues... yo... este... eh...-

deja de balbucear y dime-

bueno yo... quiero dar un regalo especial a alguien-

mm, no me convence- se alejo de ahí, sin darle una respuesta.

Señor Walter, qué paso con el trabajo?-

ven mañana-

««»»

Feliz llego a la taberna, saludando a los jóvenes, quienes lo miraron alegres por verlo sonreír otra vez, después de todo lo que le había pasado.

Lyserg-

si señor Winster-

Lyserg, Lyserg, Lyserg-

señor?- pregunto confundido

ya sabes que solo te pido favores cuando realmente los necesito-

lo se Señor-

bien pues... necesito que te quedes esta noche-

si- contesto rápidamente-

qué, me sorprendes chico-

bueno es que ya es hora de que deje de asustarme, además ya se algunos trucos que Travis me enseño-

me alegra solo no te pongas a golpear a mis clientes-

no señor-

y aprovechando, puedes también mañana, recuerda que la fiesta empieza y turistas llegan-

si señor-

que buen chico- le palmeo la espalda. Lyserg estaba gustoso, sus planes le estaban saliendo bien, conseguiría dentro de poco.

««»»

Corría hacia el almacén, se le había hecho tarde por quedarse a platicar con Celie para saber como estaba Pilika y pedir de favor que visitaran a Horohoro. Iba de prisa que no se fijo por donde iba, tropezando con alguien.

perdone, no me fije- una mano se extendió para ayudarlo a levantarse

no importa. Lyserg vio a quien lo ayudo, un chico un poco mayor, cabello castaño largo, vestido con formalidad impecable, sus ojos negros lo veían fijamente "ojos negros" se repitió en su mente. -deberas esta bien?- pregunto el chico al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

ah, si perdone-

creo que fue duro el golpe- dijo otro chico que se acercaba, Lyserg descubrió que ambos eran idénticos, solo que el otro tenia el cabello hasta los hombros.

ustedes- vio a ambos chicos

si, somos gemelos, contesto el segundo

nunca antes había conocido gemelos-

si, gemelos idénticos- repitió con fastidio el primero

no, no son idénticos-

mm?-

por que lo dices?-

tu tienes una mirada mas alegre y ojos con chispa. Y él tiene una mirada seria y ojos que muestran madurez-

vaya, nunca antes nos habían dicho eso. Parece que tu bien podrías identificarnos-

si, y es que como dice Mavel, tienes que aprender a ver en sus ojos así sabrás quienes dan las buenas propinas-

propinas?- repitieron los gemelos

si... ah se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir, adiós-

adiós-

lastima, no nos dijo su nombre-

estaremos aquí varios días, lo volveremos a ver-

si-

Lyserg seguía corriendo, le agrado el encuentro con los gemelos, pero no quería hacer enojar a Walter... bueno mas de lo que siempre estaba.

Señor Walter, perdone la tardanza, le prometo que no volverá a suceder-

eso espero y deja de palabrerías y ponte a trabajar, que la gente ya empezó a llegar al pueblo-

si señor- "ha que tonto, no les pregunte sus nombres, bueno no importa", siempre ocupado, no tenia tiempo para hacer amigos, aunque no le interesaban, pues muchos de los niños del pueblo lo despreciaban pues sus padres les habían dicho que la gente de la taberna eran personas despreciables, y siempre lo molestaban, así que los evitaba.

««»»

Dos días había pasado, y nada fuera de lo normal, y ese día no iría a trabajar a la taberna, Catherin se había enfermedad y falta de espectáculo, había baja de clientes. Fue a la casa de Celie. Travis y Quentin aprovecharían ese día para salir juntos y pasear por el pueblo, pues pronto el rubio se iría y se llevaría consigo a Travis sin importarle las protestas de la familia Winner; las chicas también había salido, se habían jalado a Price al festival. Solo Josh y Henry se habían quedado a atender.

buenas tardes- saludo Lyserg al entrar a la casa, en ella vio a una chica de piel negra, cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta alta y unos lentes cubriendo sus ojos azules. -buenas tardes señorita- la saludo cortésmente. La chica comenzó a reírse fuertemente -pasa algo?-

hay mi chico- dijo con acento Chocolove -no la reconoces?-

eh?... pues...-

a ver, mírame bien- La voz se le hizo conocida

Se le quedo viendo fijamente -Pilika- dijo con alegría -no te reconocí; por que te disfrazaste?-

ah pues... es que quiero ir al festival-

y esta pequeña no se aguanto las ganas- explico la dama -y se me ocurrió cambiarle algunas cositas para que no la reconocieran-

pues le quedo muy bien el cambio-

gracias pequeño, y por cierto, no deberías estar ahora en la taberna-

no, Catherin se enfermo, así que no habrá muchos clientes-

Catherin es quien atrae los clientes?-

si, pero bueno solo venia de paso, quiero ver a Horohoro-

y como esta?- pregunto preocupada Pilika -mi padre sigue pegándole?-

no, tu padre no le ha hecho nada- comento simplemente sabiendo el porque ya no lo lastimaba.

me alegra-

bueno me voy, adiós-

adiós Lyserg-

««»»

Entro a la casa, esperando no ser visto por el adulto, se escuchaban varios murmullos en la cocina, se asomo con cuidado y lo vio bajar por las escaleras llevándolo al sótano, se apresuro a subir las escaleras y llegar al cuarto de su amigo, entro rápidamente y cerro la puerta tras de él.

Lyserg?- pregunto el chico confundido

Horohoro, sabia que estarías aquí, no te vi afuera-

oye, oye porque entras así a mi habitación, que un hombre no puede tener privacidad?- dijo en son de burla

disculpeme señor, no sabia, pero en este momento me retiro-

espera- se lanzo -a donde vas, me tienen muy abandonado, estoy solito- transformo su cara a una llorosa-

y aun así no cambias-

nop, si cambiara ya no seria yo-

mm, creo que ya se que tengo que hacer-

eres un mal amigo-

tu también- le sonrío, ambos guardaron silencio cuando escucharon unos pasos acercarse. Una puerta se abrió y su cerrar fue seguido de un ligero gruñido, ambos sabían que el causante de ese ruido se había ido a dormir.

Oscurecía, y ambos chicos se encontraban recostados en el tejado, viendo las primeras estrellas resplandecer en el firmamento de un tono marino.

Lyserg-

mm?-

te gustaría casarte?-

mm, tal vez-

cómo te gustaría que fuera?-

eh, no se-

sabes? Apenas recuerdo a mi madre, ella era muy hermosa y muy dulce, siempre nos acurrucaba y nos tarareaba una canción- no miraba a su amigo, se perdía en el infinito recordando momentos alegres -Pilika no la recuerda... pero ella se le parece mucho, ambas son muy dulces y testarudas... Sabes Lyserg?-

si?-

si me caso quiero casarme con alguien como mi madre, hermosa, dulce que no se burle de mis bromas-

eso va a ser difícil-

cállate- ambos comenzaron a reírse

y sabes, también tendré muchos hijos, a quienes cuidare y protegeré-

que horror muchos Horitos, auch- recibió un golpe en las costillas -no me pegues-

te estoy hablando en serio-

perdona-

y a ti como te gustaría que fuera tu pareja?-

mm, pues no lo he pensado, a lo mejor no me caso-

y eso por que?-

no se, los adultos son extraños y mas cuando se casan, prefiero quedarme soltero-

vamos, vamos, por lo menos dime que tendría de especial la persona que te gustara-

pues...- sus pensamientos comenzaron a viajar a un recuerdo grabado en su mente -creo que... sus ojos... deberían ser negros-

mm, ojos negros? Oh Lyserg no sabia que te gustaba, lamento decirte que no eres mi tipo-

Horohoro- le dio un golpe en la cabeza

oye que es delicada mi cabeza-

pues aprende a usarla-

que sentimental, bueno ya. Por que ojos negros? Por lo de tus sueños?-

si, es el único recuerdo que tengo de eso, quiero saber quien fue-

pues no fue tu tío quien te saco del incendio, él tiene los ojos negros-

había alguien mas, esos ojos no eran de adulto-

mm, ya le preguntaste a tu tío?-

si pero no quiere hablar de eso, dice que no vale la pena-

mm-

sabes?-

qué?-

la otra vez vi un chico que sus ojos me hicieron recordar, pero solo fue un momento- se levanto quedando recargado sobre sus codos -crees que estoy loco?-

si- dijo con seriedad

gracias amigo, no se que haría sin ti- dijo con sarcasmo

de nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras-

gracias- entrecerró los ojos

vamos no te enojes, sabes que es una broma- agrego al verlo levantarse

lo se- se estiro -ya esta noche y tengo que regresar-, se dirigía a la ventana.

Lyserg-

si?- el chico volteo a ver que querría su amigo

gracias-

m? Y eso?-

mi padre cuando esta borracho dice muchas cosas, confeso que te ordeno darle dinero para que no nos vendiera, gracias Lyserg-

de nada Horohoro-

pero no lo hagas-

eh, por que no?-

yo debo ser quien consiga el dinero-

Horohoro, si lo hago es porque quiero, y ya basta de discutir, nos vemos-

gracias hermano- Lyserg le sonrío

adiós-

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	4. Parte 4

**Los ojos negros.**

««»»

**Alejamoto Diethel**: Hay cuantas pregunas hasta me maree. Bueno ya aqui esta el final.  
**Xanae**: GRACIAS XAN :D por todo.  
**Sakura-lyserg**: Gracias por tu rr. Y viva la amsitad: )  
**Alba-chan**: Arigato por tu post y tambien me encanta el HaoXLyserg, aunqe esto se complica.  
**Karenu-Kiyoto**: Gracias por tu rr. Ah y tambien vi esa pelicula, aunque el nombre se me vino de repente.  
**MaoSeth**: Que bueno que me has dejado rr, y espero mas. eh?.  
**Lady-Amaltea**: Gracias por tu rr. Pues fue rescatada Pilika, pero ahora viene lo peor wuajajaja.

««»»

««»»

Había pasado una semana, desde que Usui le había pedido dinero a Lyserg. Esa noche el peliverde le llevaría el dinero juntado en esos días, estaba feliz, había juntado 100 monedas, una cantidad exuberante para la perspectiva de un niño. Había ido a comer a su casa, y antes de pasar a trabajar, iría a la granja de sus amigos.

Al llegar, vio al Padre en el cobertizo y al hijo labrando la tierra, se acerco vacilante al mayor; le tenía miedo, era algo que no podía evitar. Tomando valor se le acercó.

–señor Usui– llamó vacilante, su valor se había ido cuando vio la botella de cerveza

–hn– dirigió su mirada al chico

–aquí... aquí le traigo el dinero– le entrego un costalito

El adulto se la arrebató, y abrió la bolsa viendo su contenido, mostró un gesto indescifrable –¿esto es todo?– lo miró con furia –¿es todo?

–s–si, son 100 monedas–

–no alcanza, es apenas una miseria–

–lo siento–

Horohoro que veía todo se acercó – ¿qué pasa?–

–vete de aquí, nadie te llamó–

–pero...– un fuerte golpe lo tiró al piso

–LARGATE– Horohoro se levantó, sus pies no se movían por el miedo –que te largues– otro golpe, y Horo se apresuró a entrar.

–no le pegue–

–necesito 1000 monedas, sino me las entregas jamás los volverás a ver. ¿Quieres eso¿eh?; no saber que les pasaràsi llevarán una vida horrible¿quieres que sufran, dime–

–n–no–

–entonces consigue el dinero–

–pero... no es posible–

–claro que lo es– suavizó su tono de voz –vamos, sabes como te ven algunas personas, eres una tentación, muchos estarían dispuestos a pagar cualquier cosa por tenerte una noche, puedes ofrecerte bien–

Lyserg agitaba la cabeza rápidamente, ante esas palabras, jamás haría algo así, de por si le era molesto cuando alguien se le acercaba con malas intenciones, no seria capaz de eso, nunca.

– ¿quieres perderlos, son las únicas personas que te quieren. La gente del pueblo te aprecia porque tu linda apariencia atrae clientela–

–no–

–oh claro que si, vamos Lyserg, en tus manos esta salvarlos; o quieres cargar con la culpa de lo que les pase. No tienes que repetirlo sino quieres, sálo una noche bastará–

–no– su cabeza no había dejado de sacudirse, negándose a escuchar eso

–o es que no los quieres como dices, como para hacer es pequeño sacrificio. Vamos nadie tiene que saberlo–

–no–

Lo sujeto del brazo con fuerzas –sino lo haces ellos sufrirán– la suavidad desapareció –y será tu culpa. Se acaba el tiempo, y pronto se marcharan, dejándote solo porque no fuiste capaz de ayudarlos–

–NO– se soltó y salió corriendo de ahí, incapaz de seguir escuchando; no podía hacer lo que le decía, y no podía permitir que sus amigos sufrieran. ¿Que decidir? Que era lo correcto. Demasiado confundido, le dolía la cabeza, "¿por qué?" Se repetía, cuantas veces escucho esa pregunta escucharla de sus amigos, "¿por qué?"

"¿por qué?"

««»»

Dos días habían pasado, todos habían notado que el chico se encontraba deprimido, habían intentado hacerlo hablar, descubrir que era lo que lo tenia en esa estado, sobre todo cuando días antes había estado tan animado; pero Lyserg se negaba a hablar.

Esa noche, como la mayoría en la taberna un borracho había intentado sobrepasarse, y fue mandado a la oficina a descansar, sólo que esa vez, Lyserg no fue ahí. Decidió salir pero al bajar se detuvo, ahí estaba alguien que no deseaba volver a ver, aunque... si ahora él estaba ahí, era por algo.

No se movía, ni cuando lo vio acercarse. –Buenas noches chico, es muy peligroso que andes solo tan noche– lo tomo rápidamente y jaló acorralándolo contra la puerta –¿ya te había dicho que eres hermoso?–

– ¿cuánto?–

– ¿eh?– le confundió la pregunta

– ¿cuánto me daría si... lo complazco?–

–vaya, vaya no creí que realmente te fueras a ofrecer. Mm te daría lo que me pidieras, seguro que nadie te ha probado–

–quiero 1000 monedas–

– ¿1000? Tan bueno eres– Lyserg bajó el rostro avergonzado, aun no creía lo que estaba haciendo –mm, veo que te urge el dinero–, sintió el pequeño cuerpo temblar –bien, te daré el dinero, sólo no me vayas a defraudar. Ve a mi hotel el último día del festival, todos estarán ocupados con la clausura–

–si– apenas se escucho. El rubio se alejo de ahí, esperando con ansiedad el día. Lyserg se dejó caer, abrazó sus piernas, y dejó que varias lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Lo había hecho, el paso había sido dado, no podía regresar, mucho menos sabiendo las consecuencias. No se acobardaría por más angustia que le causara.

««»»

El día llegó, Usui le había advertido que necesitaba el dinero el siguiente día. En sol estaba en lo alto, Walter y Winster le habían dado el día libre para que disfrutara del festival, aunque el día anterior les había visto actuar de manera sospechosa, se preguntaba si ellos sabían lo que iba ha hacer.

Veía a los músicos, sin escuchar, estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacer cualquier cosa, sólo caminaba para matar el tiempo.

–Hola– alguien lo llamó, volteó a verlo confundido, su mente estaba lenta para reaccionar –te acuerdas de nosotros– señaló el chico a otro que se acercaba, por fin un recuerdo llegó.

–ah si, los gemelos–

–así es–

–veo que se quedaron durante todo el festival–

–si, lo hacíamos cada año–

–no recuerdo haberlos visto antes–

–mm, hace cuatro años que no venimos, tal vez cambiamos mucho, nosotros tampoco recordamos haberte visto–

–bueno, yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida–

–ah eres un pueblerino–

–Yoh, no seas indiscreto–

– ¡ay! Hao–

–no importa, si soy un pueblerino–

–no pareces de pueblo,... bueno a parte de tu ropa–

– ¿mm? Bueno si está algo gastada. Pero díganme ¿cómo se la han pasado?–

–muy bien–

–la comida es sabrosa–

–que bien que les guste–

–ah por cierto, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura y él es mi hermano Hao–

–mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lyserg–

–mm, sólo Lyserg–

–si, sólo Lyserg–

–¿eres huérfano?–

–cállate Yoh, perdona a mi entrometido hermano, no te vayas a enojar–

–no, aquí todos saben quien soy– suspiró –si soy huérfano, no conocí a mis padres, vivo solo con mi tío–

–oye, te ves diferente– comento Hao, que empezaba a sentir simpatía por el chico.

– ¿si?–

–si, ese día te veías muy animado, ahora te vez triste. ¿te pasó algo?–

–no, es... sólo que... estoy aburrido, si sólo eso– se forzó a reír

–ah entonces acompáñanos, vamos a divertirnos– el chico de nombre Yoh lo sujetó y se lo llevó a pasear por todo el lugar.

««»»

Se había divertido mucho con los gemelos, casi había olvidado lo que sucedería después, sólo... casi. Estaba en la plaza, esperando los fuegos artificiales, desde su lugar, pudo distinguir a Travis y a Quentin abrazados, a Catherin junto con las chicas y Price, a Winster con su amigo Walter, ambos riendo. En otra parte vio a Pilika disfrazada junto a Chocolove, cerca de ellos Celie. Vio a Horohoro llegar a ellos. La conmoción de que pronto empezaría el espectáculo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se escabulló.

Caminaba despacio, esperando que el tiempo no pasara. Llegó hasta el hotel más caro, sabía que ahí se hospedaba. En la entrada lo esperaba, caminó hasta su lado, el rubio, no mostró mucho interés y entró al edificio, nadie los vio pasar, distraídos por el espectáculo.

Entraron a un elegante cuarto, Lyserg temblaba en medio de la habitación. Lo veía con lujuria, se acercó al chico, y se agachó para quedar a su altura. El movimiento de la gente se escuchaba claramente en el cuarto.

–no temas, no seré rudo contigo– no espero más, juntá sus labios a los del pequeño, para saborearlos, sintiendo la tierna boca. –vamos, ve a la cama– Lyserg tardó en obedecer.

Se acostó en la cama, con el cuerpo rígido, temiendo lo que sucedería.

–relajante– el rubio le desabrochaba la camisa lentamente, Lyserg tenia la vista fija en lo que hacia el mayor. –te voy a quitar esta estorbosa ropa, así te sentirás mas cómodo– su ropa fue retirada.

Pero ahí descubrió la vergüenza, estaba tendido completamente desnudo a merced de un hombre, que sabía, que deseaba poseerlo.

–relajate– le repetía mientras que una mano cada parte del pequeño y tembloroso cuerpecito. –recuerda que con esto tendrás el dinero que necesitas– una mano se poso en el miembro del chico, haciendo que éste se estremeciera y cerrara sus ojos. –eres muy lindo pequeño–

Lyserg, quería ignorar lo que le pasaba, pero no podía, eran demasiadas cosas para no sentirlas. Lo vio colocarse sobre él, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y temor.

–cálmate– lo vio agacharse, y sentir como era besado en su pechito. Extrañas sensaciones le recorrían el cuerpo, le daban miedo, sus ojitos comenzaron a humedecerse, su rostro había tomado un tono pálido, su corazón latía con fuerzas.

El pánico cuando sintió dolor en su entrada, le tapó la boca antes de que gritara. Un dedo había entrado moviéndose en su interior.

–te dolerá un poco, pero necesito que te relajes– ¿relajarse¿cómo podría? Era un niño entregando su inocencia, sintiendo cosas que no debía, a las que su cuerpo no estaba preparado para sentir.

Su cuerpo se estremecía, por el dolor y el medio, la invasión continuaba, las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a mojar su rostro.

–pequeño, viene lo mejor, te doleràpero evita gritar o todos te escucharán– no recibió respuesta, incapaz de pronunciar palabras ante lo escuchado.

Marco se acomodó entre las piernitas y las doblo hacia su pecho, entro sólo la punta, provocando que Lyserg se sobre saltara.

–calma pequeño, lo haré despacio– se metió abriéndose paso, pero era muy estrecho, demasiado. Lyserg se mantuvo inmóvil, el dolor no le permitía moverse, se mordía el labio intentando no gritar. Su boca fue tapada cuando ya no pudo contenerse al sentirse lleno. Sólo el dolor estaba presente, demasiado dolor en su corta vida.

Las lágrimas salían con mayor rapidez, la angustia se había convertido en desolación, su cabeza flotaba en el desconcierto, su cuerpo no había sido lo único que se rasgara, lo único que sangraba. Gritaba, gritaba; pero no era escuchado; el contraste con la emoción de los fuegos artificiales era enorme.

Marco salió del cuerpo de Lyserg satisfecho, le encantaban más jóvenes, sus pequeños cuerpos le daban la presión necesaria para su desquiciada satisfacción. Se acostó a lado del niño, quien derramaba semen y sangre de su entrada, no se movía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, entumecido. Lo acurrucó a su cuerpo y lo dejó dormir.

««»» ««»» ««»»

No quería despertar, pero la luz del sol en sus ojos no le permitía seguir haciéndolo, se mantuvo boca arriba con los ojos abiertos, evitando recordar, pero el dolor en su cuerpo era un cruel recordatorio.

–por fin despiertas, creí que dormirías todo el día– escuchó la voz pero no quiso atenderla –te daré tu dinero, en cuanto te puedas levantar–

Ladeo la cabeza hacia la ventana pudo ver que el sol estaba en lo alto – ¿qué hora es?–

–mm, cerca del medio día–

Lyserg se obligó a levantarse –tengo que irme–

– ¿por que¿tienes que entregar ya ese dinero?–

–si–

–está bien– colocó en su regazo un costal con monedas –1000 monedas como quedamos–

–gracias– le dolió decirlo e intentó nuevamente levantarse

–deberías esperar, apenas esta cicatrizando, además deberías bañarte primero–

–tengo que llegar–

–como quieras–, con mucha dificultad se vistió –sal por atrás, para que nadie te vea. El chico asintió.

Estaba en el segundo piso, las escaleras de servicio estaban desoladas, pero no era ese el problema, pues cada vez que baja un escalón, se sentía desgarrarse. Sabía que debía descansar, pero no quería llegar tarde y que sus amigos se fueran, no ahora que... había conseguido el dinero.

Ya abajo, comenzó a correr soportando el dolor, tomó el camino largo, que rodeaba el pueblo, para evitar encontrarse a alguien. Llegó a la granja, escuchaba ya los gritos de su amigo.

Entro rápidamente azotando la puerta, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

–señor Usui... aquí... esta el... dinero–

–mm, creí que no vendrías– le arrebato el costalito.

Lyserg noto que el pelizaul vestía elegantemente, de la misma forma en como estaba Pilika cuando se la llevaba.

–vez como si se puede conseguir dinero– sonrío satisfecho al ver la cantidad de dinero –1000 monedas, eres todo un negociante– y sin decir más salió de la casa, dejando a ambos chicos.

–Lyserg,… ¿cómo conseguiste tanto dinero?–

–yo... no importa... ahora... no podrá... venderlos– Horo notó que le costaba hablar y su piel se había puesto muy pálida, a excepción de sus mejillas que estaban sonrojadas.

– ¿estas bien? –

–... no, me duele... todo el... cuerpo– y sus ojos se nublaban, perdía el equilibrio, sólo oscuridad.

–Lyserg– logró evitar que la cabeza de su amigo chocara contra el piso –Lyserg– lo llamó preocupado, su cuerpo estaba caliente, tenia fiebre, y además despedía un olor extraño para él.

Con trabajo lo subió a su cuarto y lo recostó en la cama, su trabajo en el campo le hacia ser más fuerte que cualquier niño normal, además de que Lyserg era muy ligero tanto como su hermana, a quien solía molestarla cargándola.

Tomo un pañuelo y lo humedeció poniéndola en la frente de su amigo –Lyserg,… ¿estas bien?– le pregunto al verlo abrir los ojos

–Horohoro– había recobrado la conciencia un momento.

–voy a llamar a un medico–

–no– dijo con temor –no llames a nadie–

–pero Lyserg, estas enfermo–

–no le digas a nadie, por favor Horohoro– sabía que si un doctor lo veía, descubrirían lo que había pasado.

–pero, Lyserg–

–por favor, Horohoro– suplico

–esta bien, pero...–

–sólo necesito descansar y tomar un baño– era lo que le había dicho Marco y sabía que era lo que tenia que hacer. Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar, dejando que el sueño lo abrigara.

Ya era tarde y Lyserg no había vuelto a despertar, se había pasado todo el día manteniendo fresca la frente de su amigo. Pero le preocupaba que no bajara la fiebre, deseaba que Pilika estuviera, ella sabía más de eso que él.

–Lyserg, hasta que despiertas, me estabas preocupando–

–Horohoro,… ¿me has estado cuidando?–

–pues claro– dijo con alegría para intentar anímalo –eres afortunado al tener para ti sólo mis cuidados–

–gracias–

–vamos, vamos–

–quiero bañarme–

–sospechaba que me lo pedirías, así que prepare el baño para ti, hueles muy extraño

Lyserg sonrío con tristeza –ya lo creo–

–bueno, deja te ayudo a levantarte– ambos llegaron hasta el baño.

–Horohoro, me puedes dejar sólo–

– ¿eh, vamos Lyserg ya te he visto desnudo– menciono al recordar como se escapaban al lago a jugar.

–lo sé, pero...– sabía que ya todo había cambiado, además aun podía sentir la sangre entre sus piernas –por favor, déjame bañarme solo–

–bueno, como quieras– le extraño, pero no quería molestarlo, había notado algo extraño en su amigo, y sabía que no era por la enfermedad.

Lyserg se desvistió con dificultad, pudo ver en sus piernas el rastro de la sangre, agradeció que sus ropas fueran oscuras y no dejaran notar lo que le pasaba. Se metió en la tina, al contacto con el agua, le ardió; pero siguió entrando.

Se sentó y doblando sus piernas, recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas, liberando nuevas lágrimas de tristeza. Horohoro que no se había alejado, escuchó el llanto de su amigo, no sabía si entrar, quería preguntarle que le ocultaba y que no quería decírselo, y estaba seguro que era con respecto a la forma en que había conseguido el dinero. Pero tampoco quería importunarlo.

Había escuchado la platica de su padre con Lyserg, pero no había entendido nada de lo que dijeron. Dejó que estuviera solo un rato.

–Lyserg, te traje ropa para que te cambies– y dejando las prendas, se sentó a un lado – ¿me vas a decir lo que pasó?– el peliverde volteó, no atreviéndose a verlo –Lyserg, dime que pasó–

Negó con la cabeza –nada–

– ¿nada, entonces ¿por que lloras¿por que no me has mirado desde que llegaste, y ¿por que hueles extraño?–

–yo...– nuevamente sus ojos dejaron salir lágrimas –no me preguntes, por favor Horohoro, no quiero recordarlo–

–está bien– suspiro en resignación –pero recuerda que soy tu amigo–

–si–

Dos días pasaron, Lyserg aun tenia algo de fiebre, y ya no le dolía tanto. Horohoro no lo había dejado salir hasta que estuviera completamente sano. No habían avisado a nadie que Lyserg estaba ahí, pues el peliazul no se atrevía a dejarlo sólo, temiendo que su padre le hiciera algo al verlo ahí. Por fortuna tenia comida en la casa, y no tenia necesidad de salir, pues ahora él tenía que hacerse cargo de sus tareas y de las que eran de su hermana.

Horohoro estaba en la cocina, preparando la comida, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse bruscamente, se apresuro a recibir a quien llegaba temiendo que fuera su padre en estado de ebriedad. Pero no espero verlos a ellos.

– ¿chico, esta tu padre?–

–n–no– contesto confundido

– ¿sabes quienes somos?–

–s–si, Lyserg trabaja para usted–

–así es, yo soy el señor Winster y me acompañan Travis Barton y Quentin Winner–

–si, conozco a Travis y a Quentin–

–¿sábes entonces que somos de confiar?–

–si–

–dime sinceramente,… ¿sabes donde esta Lyserg?–

–ah... yo...–

–por favor, dime donde esta– su voz sonó suave, Horo no sabía que hacer, había prometido no llamar a nadie, pero nunca le dijo que era un secreto donde estaba.

–Lyserg esta aquí, haya en mi cuarto– señaló la parte alta de la casa

–gracias, chico– los tres subieron seguidos por un confundido Horo.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez, Lyserg, quien estaba acostado en la cama, se recargó en sus manos, para ver bien a quienes entraban de esa manera.

–Señor Winster, Travis, Quentin,… ¿qué hacen aquí?–

– ¿todavía preguntas, chico, llevas dos días desaparecido, nos tenias muy preocupados–

–yo... creo que debí avisar–

–debiste, niño– regañó

–tu tío fue a buscarte, eso nos extraño así que nos pusimos a preguntarle a todo el mundo– explico Travis

–y Celie, nos dijo algo que no nos agradó– agregó Quentin

– ¿qué les dijo?–

–algo sobre Manndret–

– ¿qué?– exclamó espantado temiendo que descubrieran lo que pasó.

–lo fuimos a buscar y él nos dijo algo que...– fue interrumpido Henry

– ¿qué... qué les dijo?–

–nos contó todo, teníamos ganas de matarlo ahí mismo, pero nos hizo notar algo– comento Travis

– ¿por que lo hiciste, Lyserg¿para que querías tanto dinero?–

–Lyserg– llamó la atención Horo –nunca me dijiste como conseguiste el dinero–

El peliverde bajo la mirada, incapaz ya de soportar la presión.

–chico¿sabes para que quería el dinero Lyserg?–

–si–

–dímelo por favor–

–no, Horohoro– pidió Lyserg

–él se lo dio a mi padre– ignoro la petición de su amigo, deseando saber que era lo que lo tenia así, rehuyendo su mirada, escondiéndose –él nos iba a vender si no conseguía el dinero, Lyserg prometió que se lo daría, para evitar que nos separaran–

– ¿Lyserg, por qué no nos lo dijiste, nosotros pudimos ayudarte–

–tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no sabía que hacer– se llevó las manos al rostro, en un vano intento de evitar que lo vieran llorar.

–pequeño– el señor Winster lo abrazó

–aun tengo miedo–

–Lyserg, hemos decidió algo y... esperemos que aceptes– el peliverde se le quedó viendo al rubio –dentro de poco Travis y yo nos casaremos y... hemos decidido adoptarte, tu tío esta de acuerdo–

– ¿adoptarme?–

–si, vendrás a vivir con nosotros– agrego Travis esperando que eso no lo llevara a rechazarlos.

– ¿Irme, yo no quiero irme...–

Horohoro había escuchado la conversación, comprendía en su corazón que el estado de su amigo se debía a su culpa, por no ser capaz de enfrentar a su padre y que éste usara a Lyserg para conseguir el dinero. Habían sido los mejores amigos, lo había ayudado a salvar a su hermana, y ahora lo veía temblar; se sentía mal, deseaba llorar, pero no debía, no quería verse débil. No sabia que le había pasado a Lyserg, pero comprendía que debió de haber sido muy malo como para que quisieran llevárselo, y entendió ahí, que lo mejor era que se fuera, había tomado una decisión, le dolía, pero no dejaría que su amigo siguiera sufriendo.

–Lyserg dime como conseguiste el dinero– su voz temblaba –dímelo– exigió saber, Lyserg lo veía extrañado, sin intenciones de responder – ¿no confías en mi¿no soy tu amigo?–

–soy tu amigo–

–pues dímelo–

–no, yo...–

– ¿ves, no quieres decirme, ya no me aprecias, o es que hiciste algo malo y crees que no soy capaz de comprenderlo–

–Horohoro...–

–calla, no te quiero volver a ver, tu y yo ya no somos amigos, lárgate, y no te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermana. No te quiero volver a ver– salió corriendo del cuarto, con el corazón doliéndole, pero sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto.

–Horohoro– la tristeza lo invadió, a pesar de todo había perdido a sus amigos.

–vámonos, Lyserg– el chico no contestó, pero fue sacado de ahí.

Lo llevaron a su casa, para que recogiera algunas cosas, su tío lo vio partir con un simple adiós. Los chicos de la taberna y el señor Walter se despidieron de él, desde la carreta que lo llevaría a su nuevo destino.

Celie no fue, ocultando a Pilika la partida del chico, respetando la decisión de Horohoro, quien lloraba su decisión. Catherin se despidió de su hermano con buenos deseos. Quentin dejó ahí a buenos amigos, que logró hacer en tan poco tiempo.

Lyserg iba con el corazón herido, sin decir nada; le dolía irse, pero sabía que no podía seguir viviendo ahí, demasiados recuerdos. Dejaba ahí una parte de su vida, preguntándose el porque las cosas deben cambiar, no lo comprendía, pero ya no tenía escape, sólo le quedaba continuar, y soportar lo que vendría por mas doloroso que fuera.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Ya acabo : ( que triste no tuvo final feliz. Bueno pero habra segunda parte donde usare a los personajes de Beyblade, pero solo lo hare si asi lo desean; aunque ya tengo el primer capitulo escrito.

Ustedes pueden decidir la parejas ya despues vere si las pongo (hay como soy). Ah y los que esperaban la aparicion de Anna y Len en este fic, pues tendran que esperar a la segunda parte. Pero como dije depende de ustedes.


End file.
